Raging Flames
by samurai of honor
Summary: Naraku takes of controle of Miroku.With his last bit of sanity he begs a fire demon to kill him. Wanting revenge , Sango stalks the demon waiting for the right time to strike. For some reason she isn't sure if she can kill him. Is she in love? RR please


Raging Flames  
Chapter 1 the curse and the release  
  
Naraku walk into a room in his castle. It was empty except for five silver candlesticks that were about the size of a human and the name of an element was engraved onto each one. They formed a circle and each on was lit. He slowly walked to the middle. The flames danced around him as he stated to chant. "Earth, wind, fire, water, a spirit. Grant me the power to ensnare the mind and trap the soul." He threw rose peddles into the flames. The dancing flames turned as black as the night. "Give me the string to the one called Miroku so he will be my puppet." The flames turned blood red and Naraku smirked and let out an evil laugh. "It worked."  
  
Miroku was looking up at the night sky. The stars in the night sky shined like the tears of an angel. He was walking back to camp from the river where he a just got done getting fresh water when all of the sudden he felt as if some one lit his mind on fire. He held back his screams of pain so he wouldn't alert any demons of his presents. He fell to his knees. Images filled his mind. Images of him killing everyone he cared about. Tears or crimson blood flowed from his eyes. For every crimson drop that flowed from his eyes the less he cared about them. Until finally only a couple of tears remain. An evil smirk came to his face. He knew what he had to do. He had to kill every one of his friends.  
  
A demon that looked like a human walked up to him. The demon hand on a black pants and shirt with a white shirt under it (kind of like Inuyasha's clothes but black). He had a black mark on the right side of his face that look like the purple slash mark Sesshomaru has but black. His shoulder length black hair waved in the wind. He looked at Miroku with his red eyes and notices the blood on his face. "Hey mister, are u ok?" The demon said. "Please kill me before do the unforgivable" Miroku beg with his last bit of sanity," I don't want to hurt anyone please." The demon just said, "Sorry I can't just kill you. There is no honor in killing someone that wont fight." Trying to hold back his tears of blood Miroku threw a punch at the demon. The punch swiftly cut threw the air and hit the demon. The demon didn't even flinch. "Fine so be it," the demon said as he threw punch and Miroku and missed. Miroku tried to kick the demon in the face but the demon ducked and sweep kicked Miroku. Miroku fell to the damp ground; the impact caused more bloody tears to come from his eyes. The demon jumped in the air and tried to kick Miroku on his way down but Miroku moved causing the demon to create a hole in the ground. Miroku threw another punch to the demons face causing the demon's head to jerk back. The demon punched Miroku in the stomach causing more blood tears to flow. Knowing he will soon lose all control he decided to use an attack that will give the demon no choice to kill him.  
  
Sango had woke up in a cold sweat due to a bad dream about the time her family got killed. She was walking to the near by river hoping a bath would help on her way there she saw Miroku and the demon fighting with all they got. Knowing that if she helped Miroku he would be ashamed of needing help so she did not interfere. Miroku took of the beeds and cloth on his arm. "WIND TUNNEL," he yelled as he unleashed his greatest attack. The demon was getting sucked in and knew he had to kill Miroku if he wanted to live. "FIRE PUNCH," the demon yelled as his fist was engulfed in flames. When he got close enough he punched the monk in the stomach so hard his hand went right though him. The wind tunnel stopped and the fire disappeared as the demon pulled out his hand that was covered in Miroku's blood. Miroku laid there with a smile on his face as he died; for he knew he was not his friends demise  
  
"NO, MIROKU" Sango screamed as she rushed to his side. She feel to her knees and grabbed his wrist hoping to get a pulse but there was not pulse. She stood up shaking with anger." You monster!!" Her voice was filled with pain and sorrow. "I do not wish to kill you." He said sadly as he turned and ran off into the woods.  
  
Sango went back to camp to get he stuff the quietly and quickly followed the tracked left by the demon. She was going to kill him after she finds out why he killed Miroku. "I will have my revenge," she said hatefully to herself.  
  
(This is my first fanfic so please RR and if u have any suggestions or tip please tell me ) 


End file.
